Dancing Butterflies
by Rosabell
Summary: Seto Kaiba was a bastard. But that's only one side of him. There was another side, a tender, lonely side, revealed only through his letters to his deceased parents. Meet this Seto, the one that longs to be loved, to be comforted, to be someone's child...
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Butterflies

Chapter 1

_Dear Mom, Dad,_

It's been a long time since I wrote to you. I wanted to tell you about these new kids I met. More particularly this boy named Yugi Motou. Did you know he managed to beat me in a duel once? Yeah I know, don't get too caught up with the idea of losing. It just feels so alien, you know, I'm so use to winning. I guess I got too overconfident. Even so, Yugi Motou is a great duelist, of course, don't expect me to admit that! I promise you, one day I'll beat him in a duel, fair and square.

Well, you probably think your son's rude, beginning a letter by complaining about some kid who beat him at a card game, so I'll just jump to some other things, probably more light hearted. The company's doing great. I guess all those times with Gozaburo did turn out good after all, I'm handling the business like a breeze. You're proud, right? I mean, I don't even have to go to college. College is for the future, and I have my future right here! Well, still, if you want me to, but I won't know if you do, would I? And you always said I can make my own decisions about these things. I'm already pretty successful, with that big mansion and all the money to go on vacation for the rest of my life.

Mokuba's doing great. He's going to be a doctor. Remember how he use to prance around the room asking what a doctor does, " preparing" to be one? Well now he knows what it takes to be a doctor, but he's still willing to go for it, and I got his back every step of the way! He is great friends with Yugi Motou and the others with him. Needless to say, I'm not very happy with that, but still, those are his friends, and I'm glad Mokuba's having a social life. He really needs one. Shouldn't be like me, all solitary and all, but anyway.

Now back to me. Did you know that there are these things called Millennium Items? The maker of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford, has one. He sacrificed his real eye for it, because it's called the Millennium Eye. I don't like those things. He trapped my soul in a card, but Yugi Motou was kind enough to rescue me along with his Grandpa, and Mokuba too. Still, that didn't mean I have to like him. There's something not right about him, something almost sickening about the nice way he acts. Maybe I'm jealous, I don't know. But still, the point is, I don't have to like him, and I don't. 

How did Pegasus trap my soul in a card? He kidnapped Mokuba first, to lure me, and then dueled me. I lost that duel because of that dumb eye, and he planned to put me away so my company could be up for the grabs. It was actually the idea of the Big Five, but now that the threat's over and I'm back, everything's okay.

I miss you, Mom, Dad. After all that happened I realized more and more how lonely I'm getting. Sometimes I go to the park with Mokuba and I see mothers and fathers yelling at their sons and I want to get yelled at. Sure, it might make me feel bad, but at least I have someone else who is willing to waste their energy yelling at me. But I'm rambling, aren't I? I hope you two are doing fine. I'll write again at least before your birthday, Mom. I have a gift waiting-nope, you can't open it. Not until your birthday, those are the rules! Oh, Mokuba's coming. He'll freak out when he sees I'm writing a letter to my dead parents. I love you, kisses and hugs and all.

With much love,  
Your son,  
Seto

  
  
Seto folded the letter and turned to his parent's picture. He smiled, then stood up.

" Ni-sama?"

Seto was expecting him. " Hey kid."  
" What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.  
" Oh, nothing. Listen, it's time for bed."  
" But Ni-sama-"  
" No complaints. Now, go upstairs. You already took a shower, right?"  
" Hai."  
" Good. I'll tuck you in in a minute."

Mokuba nodded and left. Seto slid the letter in an envelope, and wrote, _To Mom and Dad, From Seto._ He placed the letter on the table and left to tuck his brother in.

Upstairs, Mokuba had gotten under the covers. Seto made sure all the windows were closed and turned off the lights.

" Good night Mokuba."  
" Good night Ni-sama."

Seto smiled, then shut the door quietly. He turned and walked back to the room. Taking the envelope and a box of matches, he went downstairs, took a small porcelain bowl, and grabbed his home and car keys.

  
  
The cemetary had an aura of gloom to it, but Seto was unafraid. He had been here so many times, he was use to it. He walked across the line of graves and stopped at one.

" Mom, it's your turn to receive the letter." He whispered. " Dad received it last time." He lighted the match, took out the bowl, and set the envelope inside. Resting the bowl on the grave, he lighted the envelope, and watched it burn.

The sky was dark. It was a quiet area, so the sky was glittering with stars. Seto watched as the envelope blackened and the fire finally disappear, having nothing left to burn with. Taking the ashes, he scattered them onto the soil of the grave. Waiting for a while, he turned and left the graves.

  
  
Yugi Motou yawned as he woke. The birds were chirping merrily outside, and the sky was a clear blue. Sitting up, yawning again, he listened for his grandfather. Ah, he's downstairs alright, he could hear the dishes clattering already.

The boy got dressed. Combing his hair a little, just to right it a bit, he opened the door and went downstairs.

" Ohayo, Yugi."  
" Ohayo, Ji-chan." He yawned again. " Good thing it's a Saturday. Are we having porridge again?"  
" Hai. Gomen, no pancakes."

Yugi pouted, then brought the bowls of porridge on the table as his grandpa looked for the chopsticks and cucumber. 

  
  
Seto groaned in annoyance as he slammed the papers down. " I want this retyped, with all the corrections I made." He gritted his teeth at the stuttering employee. " This is ridiculous! Don't you know how to write?"  
" G-G-Gomen Nasai, Kaiba-sama."   
" Never mind." Seto sighed. " Leave now, and make sure you get this done and bring it to me later today."  
" H-Hai," The employee bowed and left the office.

Seto rolled his eyes and sat down again. " Baka."

There was a knock on the door.  
" What?" Seto demanded. A woman stepped in.  
" Fujimoto-sama, Kinoyashi-sama, and Yoshihara-sama are here Kaiba-sama."

Seto sighed. " Send them up."  
" Hai, Kaiba-sama."

The phone rang.

" Moshi moshi, Kaiba Corps, Seto Kaiba here."  
" Kaiba-sama, there's a stranger here who demands to see you."

Seto paused. " Who is he?" He demanded.  
" I don't know. He never told me his name."  
" Send him away." Seto sighed. " I don't have time for this."

He hung up. " What's with the nonsense calls these days?" Just then, the door opened, and two men and one woman stepped in, bowing in acknowledgment.  
" Konnichiwa. Sit down, please." Seto stood up to be polite.

  
  
" Aw come on, Jou, give that guy a chance." Honda told his friend.  
" He keeps callin' me a Mutt. It's him who should chill out."  
" Ni-sama's not a bastard." Mokuba pouted.   
" Fine, then prove it." Jou challenged.  
" Jou, do we really need to go through this again?" Anzu asked. " I mean, come on, it's like you've got some personal problem with him. Seto Kaiba doesn't go around chasing you in order to insult you. You're acting like he's a stalker or something."  
" Well, we can all agree he's a bastard."  
" Iie, we can't!" Mokuba protested.  
" Then prove how he's nice!" Jou demanded.  
" Well, he reads me a story whenever there's a rainy night..."  
" Seto Kaiba reads stories?" Honda stared at Anzu.  
" Of course he does! And he tucks me in every night no matter how busy he is."  
" Well, he might be nice to you, but he ain't nice to other people."

Yugi sighed. " Jou, you've been talking about Kaiba ever since you got here. What's wrong with you and Kaiba?"  
" What's wrong with me and Kaiba? I'll tell ya what's wrong with me and Kaiba. I tell ya, that bastard goes around..."  
" Aiiiii," Anzu sighed.

  
  
Seto looked at his watch. Eight-o-clock. He had to pick up Mokuba.

He preferred picking Mokuba up in person, but with Yugi and the others, he was a little reluctant.

_Just go, it's not like they'll eat you or anything. Most likely you'll eat them._

Shrugging, Seto called up a limo.

  
  
The door sounded with a jingling as Seto Kaiba entered.  
" Ni-sama!" Mokuba laughed, rushing to his brother. Seto fixed Yugi-tachi with a glare.  
" Come, Mokuba, it's time to go home."  
" Okay."  
" Hey wait!" Jou shouted, for some reason really cranky that day, and the talk of Kaiba did not make him any better. " You still owe me a duel!"  
" What duel?" Seto sneered. " You can hardly hold one card in your hand, let alone play it. I have to get home. I have more important work to do."  
" Oh, so that's your excuse? ' You got more important work to do.' Work my eye! You're just too chicken to face a challenge, especially aftuh Yug beat ya! Is that it, huh Kaiba? Afraid of little old me?"

Seto sniffed in disdain. " I have no time to bicker with you, Mutt. Come Mokuba."

Behind him, Jou was quaking with anger. " I'll put you in your place, Kaiba! I'll show you what a loser you are!!"

But Seto was already gone.

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

Hey, promised I would write soon! Today was terrible. Sometimes I think being a genius is a curse. People are so much more...stupid, than you, and when things are so obvious they still can't seem to see it. I was tempted to fire everyone from my business, but unfortunately geniuses aren't thriving everywhere. Still, it's really trying on my patience. I know, I know, I should learn to be more patient, but you know, there's only so much a teenager could take. I guess it's more important for me to control my temper than for other teenagers, because I hold the fate of several thousand employees. Other teenagers hold only their own fate.

You know Jou Katsuya, the friend of Yugi Motou's? Iie, of course you don't. I never introduced you to him. He's a bawling blonde, outspoken and snobby. He wasn't much of a duelist, but he's got the duelist's spirit. He just goes about it the wrong way. Today he challenged me to a duel and said all these insults at me when I refused. I wasn't particularly worried about his insults, I'm just worried about the reason why I refused. 

I'm starting to be afraid, Mom, Dad. I feel like I'm losing my grip on the cards. I refused to duel him because I'm afraid of losing. Sure, I'm always afraid of losing, but the fact that I thought it was possible that I would lose to Katsuya worried me. Jou wasn't a bad duelist, but he definetely wasn't Yugi Motou either. If I had my original skill and confidence, I wouldn't have been so worried about him. I'm losing it, I think. I think it's time I retire from Duel Monsters, but if I do all the media would think I was scared. God, I hate being famous.

Mokuba's really happy at Yugi's. I'm happy for him. I just dread picking him up from there. That's actually how I got myself into this Jou Katsuya mess. But they're use to me picking up Mokuba and not my driver. If I let my driver pick him up they'll get skeptical.

Anyway, enough about me. I forgot to tell you one thing yesterday. Mokuba scored a hundred on his science test! Aren't you proud of him? Well, of course you are. Mokuba says that if this goes on, he would stand a good chance at getting into the best high school in Japan. That might mean he'll have a long way to go from home. Of course, I'm not worried about that. As long as Mokuba's happy and his future's safe. Of course, Mokuba should work on reading more. I'll tell him that. I'll make sure he reads at least a book a week. After all, just because you're a doctor doesn't mean that exempts you from literary works. Mokuba also grew two inches taller! Isn't that quick? One week and he's already taller. That kid's going to grow even taller than me. I'll dread the day when I have to look up to him, but hey, as long as he's happy with that. I'm sure Mokuba's just praying for the day when he can look down and say, " Hey Ni-sama! I didn't know you're so short!"

Well, I'm taking a day off tomorrow because Mokuba's begging me to. Actually, he didn't really beg, he just kept on pouting until I was afraid his face would stay that way. It's alright, tomorrow's a Sunday, and usually Sunday's are slower than normal. Mokuba said he had a surprise planned tomorrow. Wonder what it is. I was tempted to think he would drag me to the arcade again, but that wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Who knows what he's up to, except you, Dad. You always seem to know what Mokuba wants and thinks. I wish I had that talent! Ugh, anyway, love you both, don't peek at the present Mom, and I'll write to you soon, if I don't, expect my letter on your birthday!

With lots of love,  
Your son,  
Seto

  
  
Yugi was talking with everyone gaily as they walked down the street. Mokuba convinced everyone to go to the mall with him. 

" Ni-sama's been acting quiet lately." He explained. " I want to get him something special this week. Don't tell him that."

Everyone laughed. 

" So what is wrong with him anyway?" Jou asked. " Why's he down? Got great business that's doin' really great, school's fine and all."  
" Mom's birthday is coming up." Mokuba answered. " I never knew her, but Ni-sama did. He gets like that every year whenever her birthday's coming up. I can't say he's sad but, he just gets really quiet. He makes this ritual too, for Mom and Dad. Every time their birthday comes up he takes me to the cemetery to place flowers on their graves. He'd start talking to them as if they could listen to him, and then he'll dig a little hole. He'll take off the wrapping paper as if he were showing it to them, it's really scary. Then he'll take a bowl and light a match, and burn the card and envelope, and wrapping paper in it, then scatter the ashes into the little hole and then place his gift inside. Then he'll cover it. Sometimes he burns the flowers too."

" What a looney." Jou blinked after a pause. " What's with that?"  
" I don't know. I don't understand it." Mokuba answered. " But I guess it makes him feel better. That's all that matters."

  
  
" Arigatou." Seto nodded as he took the package away from the man, then, signing his name, he closed the door as the man departed. Opening the package to inspect the necklace, he checked it to make sure it was just as he wanted it.  
" Hm." He nodded in approval, then sighed. " Now for some wrapping paper. Drat, I just ran out. Guess I'll have to go to the mall."

Taking his keys he walked out of the building.

  
  
" Iie, those things are too cheap." Mokuba shook his head in distaste. " Ni-sama wouldn't like that."  
" Wouldn't like what?" Asked a voice curiously. Mokuba looked up, starting. " Ni-sama!"  
" Huh?" Honda looked up. " Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing here?"  
" None of your business." Seto snapped. " What are you doing here Mokuba?"  
" What are _you _doing here?"  
" I'm getting some wrapping paper."  
" For what?" Anzu asked.  
" None of your business." Seto snapped again.  
" I know. It's probably for your parents eh? Are you wrapping up some pearl necklace to put around your mommy's skeleton?" Jou sneered. Then he paled. _Oops, why the heck did I say that?_

Seto paled visibly and for a moment was at loss for words. Then his eyes narrowed at Mokuba. Mokuba just cringed.

" What I do is no concern of yours." Seto said after a moment. " Mokuba, do you like this one or this one?" He asked, holding up two rolls of wrapping paper in each hand.  
" I like both..." Mokuba said hesitantly.  
" Alright, I was planning on buying both," Seto sounded irritated, which surprised Mokuba a little, " But what I meant was, which one should I use _this _time?"

Mokuba paused. " The white one."

Seto looked at the white one for a moment and then nodded. He walked over to the cashier without another word at the group.

Mokuba gave a glare at Jou, and it was the first time he ever did that to anyone Yugi knew. When they turned, Seto was gone.

Mokuba refused to speak to Jou for the entire day.

  
  
_Dear Mom and Dad,_

Mokuba told them about how we use to give your presents. You know, Yugi-tachi? I can't believe they're so coldhearted. I won't blame them if they make fun of me or insult me, but insulting my parents is way beyond question. I think Jou just got carried away and he didn't mean it, but still, it hurts a lot. You don't mind, right, me bothering you all the time? I mean, you don't even have to read my letters if you don't want to...

Nothing much happened today. I went to the store to get some wrapping paper. That's how the Jou thing happened. I'm so mad at Jou, but I don't feel like killing him. Somehow he made me feel stupid about this whole thing. Don't worry, I won't stop writing to you. You two are the only ones that listen to me anyway. No one else would bother. Sometimes I wish there's a way for you two to write back, but I know that you can't.

Do you think I'm stupid by doing this, Mom? Dad? I mean, most people might think I am, writing to people who will never answer me back, sending gifts that you might never receive. I don't really care if other people think I'm crazy, as long as you two don't mind. Somehow I have a feeling that every time I send a letter you always read it. I guess it's intuition, but I'll never know for sure. Anyways, tomorrow's your birthday, so just one more night Mom. Just one more night, and you'll get your present! Are you excited? I'm sure you are. I'm not sure what you're going to do with my gift, but hey, gifts are often useless. You get all the necessities by buying them. I know I'm excited about giving them to you-but now I'm not making any sense, am I? Alright, I'll just stop talking now. Remember, I love you.

Your son,  
Seto

  
  
" Are you sure about this?" Anzu asked Mokuba. " Sneaking up on your brother like that?"  
" I'm worried about him." Mokuba answered. He was still in his pajamas. " It's not like him to go out at night without telling me or leaving a note."  
" He's heading towards the cemetery." Honda whispered.  
" I don't like this idea." Yami said sternly.  
" Fine, you can stay. I'm going, and someone's gotta go with me." Mokuba answered.  
" Alright, alright." Yami sighed. They followed on their bikes.

  
  
" What in Kami's name is he doing?"  
" He's burning a letter at Dad's grave!"  
" I thought he only does it on their birthdays!"  
" I thought so too!"

Yami watched as Seto stared at the flames. Unable to restrain himself, he stepped out. " Kaiba!"

Seto started, turning his head in Yami's direction. There was a silence, as the flames died out. Seto gazed at Yami for a while longer, before looking back at the grave. He stooped down and picked up a bowl. Putting his hands in, he picked up some of the ashes and scattered them over the grave.

The others had stepped out to watch him. Seto dumped the rest of the ashes from the bowl onto the grave, wiping it clean and scattering it all onto the ground. Then he turned towards the group and began walking towards them.

Seto paused when he saw Mokuba. Mokuba stared at his big brother for a long time.

" Ni-sama."

Seto did not answer. There was a terrifying hard look in his eyes. He walked past without speaking to his car. There was a sound of an engine starting before the car drove away.

  
  
_Dear Mom and Dad,_

Mokuba hurt me today. He hurt me so painfully that I don't think I can forgive him, even if I try... 


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing Butterflies

Chapter 2

_Dear Mom,_

Happy Birthday! I know you'll love the present I got for you. Mokuba also has a great one. I won't give you the flowers this time because they're too pretty. I want them to decorate your grave. Give my love to Dad.

Love,   
Your son,  
Seto

  
  
Seto was especially cranky that week. He usually was cranky, without a doubt, but that week was complete hell for all the workers in that building. His patience with flaws was especially thin, and although he never fired anyone that week, everyone lived with that fear.

It was a wonder that Kaiba still had workers, but he paid them well, since he could afford it. And most of them needed the job as well as the honor. Kaiba's name was known throughout the world, and to work for him brought the workers respect as well, not just because of the money, but because of their ability to deal with his temper.

Seto and Mokuba did not speak to each other that entire week, although it was Seto that was doing most of the ignoring. The younger boy was especially terrified, because though Seto had been angry at Mokuba before, he had never thus treated Mokuba so. Usually Seto would give Mokuba a long lecture when he got late after school or got in trouble with other kids. This silent treatment frightened the boy to the point that Mokuba was sure Seto would never speak to him ever again.

  
  
/ Alright, so we go in and try to talk to Kaiba for Mokuba. It's that simple, alright? Nothing more, nothing less. And I promise that I won't get hurt./  
// Are you sure this is a good idea? It's not like Kaiba to hurt people physically, but this case is different. This time we're interrupting some personal sacred ritual.//  
/ Hey, it's Mokuba who invited me./

Ding Dong.

Mokuba answered the door. Yugi smiled.  
" Hey, told you I would come over."

Mokuba let him in. " Ni-sama's upstairs."  
" Writing?"  
" Iie, working."  
" Alright."  
" He usually doesn't like people interrupting him while he's working, but he rarely stops, so go right ahead. And I'm apologizing beforehand if he insults or does anything rude."  
" No need." Yugi smiled. He followed Mokuba up the stairs.

  
  
Seto turned at the sound of a knock.   
" Kaiba?"

Seto froze. Yugi? But Yugi was already inside. Seto's eyes narrowed into a glare.

" How did you get in here?" He demanded.  
" Mokuba invited me over."  
" Ugh." Seto groaned, truly exasperated. " Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."  
" Look, he's afraid you'll never talk to him again. He's scared. Your silent treatment is scaring him. Come on! You two have been through so much, are you really going to let that one night come between you two?"  
" Yugi, this is none of your business."  
" Well it's become my business, because Mokuba is afraid to face you and he desperately wants to talk to you."  
" And this makes it your business how?"  
" Mokuba is my friend."  
" Friend does not make family." Seto said sternly. Yugi blinked at the statement. " And this is a family matter."

There was a long silence.

" Look, I'll walk you out. And from now on we'll pretend that you never saw that night." Seto grabbed Yugi's arm with a painful grip and dragged him down the stairs, Yugi too surprised to protest. Seto opened the front door, ignoring Mokuba who was watching from behind a wall.

" And you know," He told Yugi before he closed the door, " I'm not angry at Mokuba for what he did. You'll never understand, Yugi Motou."

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

Now that I think of it, I shouldn't blame Mokuba for spying on me. After all, if Mokuba were to go out at night without telling me, I would follow along to make sure he's safe too. I guess I'm hurt because he trusted Yugi-tachi so much. Somehow I get the feeling that they're taking him away from me. If I had friends too, maybe I wouldn't feel his loss as much, but Mokuba's the only friend I have, you know? And to find him going with Yugi and his friends instead of spending time with me...

Yeah, I know. I should get a dog.

But you know, dogs just can't do what humans do. I'm reminded of that book Frankenstein, and I feel like that daemon. Shunned by everyone. I'm afraid of being alone, Mom, Dad. You always told me that no matter what happens, you two will be my best friends, but you are gone. I can't find you. And I kept pretending that Mokuba loved me best, that Mokuba will always be there for me to hug and kiss and protect and make sure he's alright, and he'll always be alive in my arms, or cheering for me in the background, but after that night-that night something clicked in my mind. Mokuba will not always be there to cheer me on. I'm losing it. I'm losing my touch. Someday I might find that when I'm dueling Yugi Mokuba would be cheering him on. Someday he'll look at me writing letters to you and say, " Ni-sama, you're really weird in the head." He won't understand how lonely I feel when he isn't there. 

I'm afraid he'll laugh at me. That one day he'll realize I'm not as invincible as he thought I was and then turn away from me like all those business associates. When you're strong they always flatter you and praise you, but when you fall, they all take their chance to step on your shoulders, bringing you down. 

Do you think Mokuba would do that to me? He's family, after all, but...

I'm going insane. I don't think I can support myself or Mokuba anymore. This entire week had been a disaster. I don't know if I can even run my business anymore. I feel so insecure. Every minute, I'm afraid that one of those older adults would turn on me. That their ridiculous stuttering would become sneers, and their submission will become rebellion.

Mom, Dad, I need you. I'm so scared.

  
  
Seto read his letter over again. Sighing, he signed his name at the bottom, then slid it into the envelope. He considered taking the bowl again, then decided not to. Taking his keys, he left the mansion.

  
  
The next morning Seto woke Mokuba up.

" Come on kiddo, or you'll be late!"  
" Ungh?" Mokuba sleepily blinked. " But today's a Saturday."  
" I know. That's why you have to get up. You don't want to miss it."  
" Miss what?" Mokuba blinked. _He's talking to me?_  
" Hurry up! Get dressed!" Seto closed the door behind him. Mokuba stared after him.

  
  
" Wow! I didn't know there was a concert today! What are they playing?" Mokuba asked.

Seto paused as he handed the man his tickets. " Liang Zhu." He answered.  
" The Butterfly Lovers?" Mokuba cried. " Oh I love that concerto!"  
" I know you do." Seto smiled as they walked up the stairs to find their seats.

" Ni-sama, can you tell me the story of the Butterfly Lovers again?" Mokuba asked.

Seto paused.

" They say that there is a grave in a garden, with two butterflies always sticking together and always hovering over it. The Chinese explain that the two were lovers. In the time of feudal China, when marriage was made by matchmakers and family and not by love, there was once a girl named Zhu Yingtai. She was a beautiful girl and an intelligent one too. When she was still a child she dressed herself as a boy to go to school, because that time girls can only receive education at home, and to receive the education of a boy, she must disguise herself as a boy. So she went to school, and there she met a boy named Liang Shanbuo. 

" The two were close friends, as close as they can possibly be, and often Liang would joke and say, ' If only you were a woman, then I would marry you!' And Zhu would answer, ' If only _you _were a woman, then I would marry _you!_' For the two loved each other like brothers and longed to live together. But Liang settled that the other was indeed male and thus they cannot live together, even though they longed to. One day, at the end of the year, when Zhu was coming of age, she told Liang to come to her home at the end of the school year to see a sister. Liang agreed, and Zhu hurried home, expecting to surprise Liang. But instead, she got a surprise herself. Her father wanted her to marry another man, a wealthy man, and the match was already made. She was heartbroken, begging her father to change his mind but to no avail. Still, she dressed as herself and waited for Liang to come. Liang came, expecting to see the sister of his best friend, but lo and behold! There she was, his best friend Zhu, a beautiful girl! He was overjoyed, until Zhu tearfully told him that she was already betrothed to another, and that they cannot be together for she will have to stay with her betrothed to serve him. His hopes crushed, Liang was shocked and deeply pained, so pained that blood flowed from his mouth. Zhu was terrified, and told him to go home and rest himself, and that they would figure this out. Liang went home, but he fell so sick from despair that finally he died."

Mokuba leaned against his brother's shoulder as his brother spoke, his voice comforting the younger boy.

" Zhu's betrothed lived some distance away, and one the day of their wedding, Zhu was to be carried away from her father's home to her husband's. She prepared herself by dressing in a gown of white, the Chinese color of mourning, and slipping a red gown on, a Chinese color of joy and marriage. Thus the wedding was held with great splendor, and then she was carried away on a red car with her husband following her, to his own home. On the way they passed a sandy desert where Liang was buried. Upon reaching there, a huge sandstorm began, so terrible that people lost their way and were separated. Her husband called out for her, but Zhu stepped from her car and slipped off her red gown, and there she was, clad in a white gown of mourning. She walked up to the grave of her true beloved, and the grave split in front of her. Then Zhu hopped in, and the grave closed over her. The sandstorm died down, but Zhu Yingtai was not to be found. Years later, the desert became a garden, and the grave grew vines and flowers, and upon those vines and flowers, two caterpillars emerged, which became two coccoons, and then two beautiful butterflies. And these butterflies always hovered around the grave, always together, and people say that these two butterflies were Liang Shanbuo and Zhu Yingtai."

The other people sitting next to the Kaiba brothers were also listening to the story, deeply moved, but they didn't have time to comment because the lights had dimmed down, and the orchestra had stopped tuning. The concert had begun.

  
  
The violinist was especially good that day, perhaps because Seto told the story before she came onstage. The tune was very sweet. The technique was nearly perfect. Seto and Mokuba had gone home feeling content and happy at the first concerto, but really annoyed at the Mendelssohn, which sounded rather Baroque after the sweetness of the other concerto.

Mokuba was the happiest of all. He felt that he got his ni-sama back, and that was really all he cared about. But after a while Seto fell into a period of gloom, as if the concert had reminded him of something in his past that he missed dearly but would never be blessed with a chance to experience again.

  
  
The next week was strange for the workers at Kaiba Corps.

Usually, the term " Good Week" means that " the boss is not in this week", " the boss is sick", " the boss is gone on a business trip", or a sarcastic or perhaps hopeful remark, " the boss is dead".

However, all workers can agree that this particular week had been a good week, and the strange part was, Seto was in every single day.

The intelligent and perhaps compassionate workers grew slightly worried, because it was not like Seto to be quiet most of the day.

The first day of that week Seto merely nodded at the guard as he entered the building, and went straight up to his office without remarking at anyone, even though the janitor had spilled watter all over the floor in front of him. 

When one of the workers handed Seto a folder of documents at his office, Seto merely took it and read through it. He made several corrections, then handed them back to her without another word. The worker was extremely astonished at the lack of reaction from her boss, but Seto merely ignored her.

The stocks had been lifting steadily throughout the entire week at a rather fast rate, but Seto made no comment. He seemed almost depressed.

And the other officials were really unhappy about it.

  
  
" So how was the concert?" Yugi asked.  
" Really great. Ni-sama looked really happy." Mokuba nodded. " But these days he's depressed for some reason."  
" Really?" Anzu blinked. " What could be wrong?"  
" He misses his parents." Yugi answered.

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

Last week I took Mokuba to Yoko Wakabayashi's concert. She was playing the Butterfly Lovers concerto and the Mendelssohn Concerto, Op. 64. She's really good, she might become the next Siqing Lu or something. Mokuba asked me to tell him the story of Liang Shanbuo and Zhu Yingtai. 

Remember how you use to tell me that story, Mom? I always loved that story. I wonder, why aren't there any butterflies around your graves? Maybe because all those people keep the flowers away. The butterflies would surely die if they're as devoted as Liang and Zhu.

  
  
The next week went fairly uneventfully, save for Kaiba's strange behavior. Some people began to worry.

  
  
_ Yugi and the others seem nice. I took your advice to try to at least be polite to them, like I expected you to. I figured that they know what I'm doing anyway, so why bother being rude? For all I know, one wrong remark, and the whole world will know that Seto Kaiba writes letters weekly to his dead parents. Though these days I'm writing daily, but that's to make up for all the weeks I didn't write._

  
  
Gradually, people got use to it, and Seto remained the way he was. The stocks continued to grow, so his business was doing fine. No one noticed the gaunt look or the tired glazed eyes. No one noticed that he barely spoke anymore, except his brother.

  
  
_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I'm getting sick. So far people haven't noticed, except Mokuba, but that's fine. If people knew the stocks will probably drop. I won't be able to write for a long while, because I'm getting myself to the doctor. Take care, and Happy Birthday Daddy, just in case I won't be able to say it in time... 


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing Butterflies

Chapter 3

" Why did Kaiba suddenly take a vacation?" Jou blinked. " It's not like him. He's a work-aholic!"  
" I don't know." Mokuba was rather quiet. " He didn't tell me anything. He just took off."  
" Without telling you where he's going?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba shook his head solemnly.

" It's like that time at Duelist Kingdom." Honda blinked. " He just disappeared. Only this time I'm pretty sure Pegasus didn't kidnap him or anything this time."

/ Hear that Yami?/  
// Hai. It's odd of Kaiba.//  
/ It's not like him to abandon his brother like that. Other than his business and his cards, Kaiba values his brother above all else. Maybe even over his business and cards. So why? Why leave Mokuba all alone?/

" The last time he left like that was after you beat him in the duel." Mokuba looked at Yugi accusingly. " Did you hurt my brother again?"  
" Iie." Yugi blinked. " After that day when you invited me over, I never talked to him again."  
" Then why did he leave like that?" Mokuba broke into tears. " Why did he leave me?"

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

There are so many flowers here, so many flowers. You really should have lived here, or rested here, either way. Here everything is calm and peaceful, no one comes here, and always butterflies around. It would be perfect, just like the Butterfly Lovers, and maybe here you can stay with each other in the same grave just like Liang and Zhu. Someday I'll stay here forever and keep you company.

The air is fresh here. It makes me forget everything else. At home I'm constantly reminded of my business, my sorry life, and what I'm missing. Here, I'm all alone, and all is peaceful and quiet. Away from human society. It looks like the doctor was right, I should take a break. Just to relax my mind, and who knows, maybe it would give me the energy to compete in this world again.

There are sakura trees everywhere. They say that in the summer, the cherries are the sweetest. And that since we're far north of Honshu, during the spring it sometimes snows, and when the cherry blossoms bloom and the frost of the passing winter covers them one last time, they're a sight to behold. There are peonies that are wider than my hand, and full of life and color. Mother, you loved peonies, remember? Perhaps on your next birthday, I'll gather some of the peonies here and bring them to your grave. 

  
  
" Nope. No sign of Kaiba. Don't know where he is. What kind of guys are these?" Jou put down the newspaper.  
" Why would he forget about me?" Mokuba asked quietly. " Why did he leave me like that? Without even saying...goodbye."  
" Oh, of course not, he won't say goodbye. He'll come back soon, I know it." Yugi assured Mokuba.

Mokuba wiped his eyes and was silent.

" God I'm going to kill him." Honda muttered under his breath, but only Yugi heard him.  
" I'm sure he had a good reason," Anzu offered, " I mean, Kaiba cares about Mokuba. He would never leave Mokuba without a reasonable...you know."  
" Well last time he left Mokuba Mokuba got kidnapped!" Jou seethed. " Doesn't that moneybag have any brains? What if Mokuba gets kidnapped again?"  
" I'm sure that Kaiba's aware that Mokuba's safe with us this time." Yugi answered.  
" Why are you guys defending him?" Honda asked.  
" Well, if you think about it, is it really like Kaiba to just leave Mokuba just because he wanted to? And if he felt Mokuba was a bother, he would have felt it a long time ago. Think about it, they stuck together this far." Yugi pointed out. " Now where is that guy? We're all getting worried."

// I'm going to try to find him.// Yami said.  
/ You sure?/ Yugi asked. / Do you know where to look?/  
// It's better than sitting here doing nothing.//  
/ That's true./

" Why don't we try looking for him?" Ryou asked, who had been quiet all this time. " After all, Mokuba needs his brother, and Kaiba's business is lost without him."  
" And where should we look?" Jou demanded.  
" Anywhere." Ryou answered. " Though we should stick with Domino, maybe..."  
" What if he went out of the country?" Honda asked.

They were silent.

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

I'm so glad you can make it to this place. Don't you love it? I thought you might like it under one of those tall oaks. See, I put you two together. Just like Liang and Zhu. I wish I can stay here with you two forever. It would be like those times long ago, before Mokuba was born, when there were only the three of us. Sure, it's a small number, but at least we were a complete family. I remember when Dad use to take me to the national park at Mount Fuji. We saw one of those monkeys taking a bath in the hot springs. It was so funny! Remember Mom, how you got so excited when two of the monkeys began fighting over a spring? And when the bigger monkey turned out to be the loser instead of the victor? It was so unexpected! And when one of the monkeys started making bubbles in the water. You remarked that I do that all the time when in the swimming pool.

Well, we're not at the hot spring, but at least the area is quiet and peaceful, don't you think?

  
  
" Seto Kaiba had ordered two graves to be removed from the cemetery." Jou read. " You think those two are his parents?"  
" Maybe." Ryou answered. 

There was a silence.

" Maybe he was looking for a new place to bury them?" Yugi wondered.  
" Wasn't the cemetery fine?"  
" I guess Kaiba doesn't agree."

Mokuba suddenly stood up. " He always mentioned the graves did not have butterflies, because the workers there keep the flowers from growing."

There was another long pause.

" He said that they should have, just like the Butterfly Lovers." Mokuba went on, " Because he wanted the butterflies to be as devoted to the grave as Liang and Zhu were. The reincarnations, I mean."  
" Who are Liang and Zhu?" Anzu asked.  
" They're...Chinese people."  
" Alright, so if he wants butterflies, he would go to a place where no one's around and there are a lot of flowers. Which is basically everywhere." Jou sighed.  
" At least we can cross out the cities, such as Tokyo, Domino, and others." Yugi went and fetched a map. / Good, at least we're getting somewhere./

Yami didn't answer.

" Do you think he'll go to Mount Fuji? You know, sacred waters, might mean a lot to him, if he burns his letters to his dead parents." Honda pointed out.  
" We...can try that..." Yugi looked at it doubtfully. " Maybe around Mount Fuji, but Mount Fuji itself doesn't really have a lot of flowers. Does it?"  
" I don't know. I can't remember. Last time I visited that place was about five years ago." Anzu answered.  
" Well, I'll ask my ji-chan to drive us there." Yugi said. " Goodness, ever since that night Kaiba's been acting really weirdly."  
// He doesn't have a ji-chan.//  
/ Must be awful./ Yugi mused. / What do you think he writes in his letters?/  
// I don't know.//

  
  
_And then ever since Mokuba came, our family was incomplete. Sure, the number was still the same, but it no longer had the wholesome feel of it. I remember the days when I would wake up and say, " Ah, what a lovely day! Can we go out?" And Mom would say, " Why, of course honey! Because one day you won't be able to just go out when you want to." Mom, you couldn't be more right. At the orphanage we weren't allowed to leave the grounds unless someone wanted to adopt us, and at Gozaburo's, he wouldn't let me go anywhere unless it has something to do with his company._

Today I feel like I can just sit here forever. It feels like a dream, but what does it matter? Aren't memories dreams? And for years I lived in my memories, the days when Dad would throw me into the water at the beach, and I would come out, yelling at him. We did so many things during the short time together. The kimono festival, Mom picked out the most beautiful one for me, and said that when I grow up I could wear it. Of course, in the end I lost it, but I remember the feel of it, the silk under my fingers. And that first concert, with what's her name? Kazu or someone. You said that she was the best violinist of all those who played the Butterfly Lovers. The tickets must have been really expensive, considering the hall we were in, and I was so excited about the orchestra! Drums and flutes and bells and that day everyone was wearing chinese dresses, the performers I mean, and you said that it was the perfect thing because the violinist was a woman, who represented Zhu Yingtai, and the principal cellist was a man, who represented Liang Shanbuo.The middle part made me want to dance and then cry. You said the conductor was a Chinese, and that she was one of the few famous female conductors, and throughout the concert you told me the story. Remember? The other people around us got so annoyed, but I loved it because it made both the story and the music more enchanting. And when you left, I thought that the ground will open and swallow you, but I thought it odd because I thought Daddy must die first, and much later.

Look, I'm looking over your graves. There are two butterflies over there. Are they you two? I hope so. I want to believe that my parents are also the Butterfly Lovers, and that I can see them dancing every day. The area is so peaceful, I can just go on and on about it. No one will bother you ever again. No one will step on your brave or spit or do anything like those workers had been doing. You two will be safe and at peace here. I promise.

I love you, Mom and Dad.  
Your son,  
Seto

  
  
" Don't worry, we'll find your brother. I promise." Yugi told Mokuba as they climbed into the van.  
" Alright Yugi, do you have the map?" Sugoruku asked. Yugi nodded. The gang waited as the old man read through the map.  
" The nearest way is for us to take this route, switch at this exit. That should do." Sugoruku paused.   
" Alright. We're starting." He said cheerfully.   
" Alright! Mt. Fuji, here we come!" Jou cheered. The van started and they were off.

  
  
The trees passed by with a green splendor. Mokuba looked at the trees and the sight before him. They passed several small towns, some lakes and mountains. Dimly he remembered how Seto spoke of those mountains.

_Monuments of the Earth's pride,  
Symbols of the God's power,  
They arch tall over the world and into the sky,  
Where Mother Earth can touch Father Heaven._

Mokuba sighed. The others don't understand. Ni-sama is really kind, really sensitive. He enjoys nature, and when the company first began to thrive, Seto had taken him to the mountains. Most Japanese love the sea, for the sea was their main provider. But Seto loved the land, loved the mountains, as if he thought should he ever climb one he will meet his mother and father in some mysterious temple, where Heaven and Earth touch and the gate can open to both.

Anzu looked at Mokuba's thoughtful face and mistook it for worry.

" Your brother will be fine, Mokuba."  
" I know." Mokuba was feeling better about going to Mt. Fuji. All of the sudden he was grateful towards Yugi-tachi. Even if Yugi did break Seto's spirit, they're always willing to help.

" Alright, we need to get to the gas station to refill." Sugoruku announced. " So everyone look out for the gas stations and which exit it's at next. We can also probably get some lunch at the same time.

  
  
Mokuba watched the farmers work on their fields. The day was becoming hot, but the car had air conditioning. Jou was snoring at the left window and Honda was bickering with Anzu. Ryou was sitting quietly, looking at the scenery. Mokuba turned back to his window.

_ Ni-sama, where are you?_

He thought about the promise Seto had made to him the day they left for the orphanage.

_" We'll stick together. I'll never leave or abandon you."_

Well, why did he leave now? Mokuba didn't understand. Maybe Seto was still angry at him. Maybe Seto did not forgive him after all. It all started after that night, anyway. So maybe...

Mokuba shut his eyes. _No, Mokuba. _He told himself. _Ni-sama would never leave you, no matter how angry he got. He promised. And Ni-sama always keeps his promises._

Still, part of him felt sick at heart.

  
  
Yami stepped out of the car and surveyed his surroundings. There was a cabin up ahead, he could faintly see it, but they were blocked by a barrier of trees. Mokuba ran up ahead.  
" I know Ni-san is here." The boy called, " I know. Ni-sama! Ni-sama!"

The cabin was large yet simple, not as ornate as the mansion was. Yami knocked on the door. Mokuba was fidgeting in impatience. Perhaps it was because of a brotherly bond that he was almost certain Seto was behind that door.

Seto was clad in a robe of white and blue. His face looked emotionless, yet there was some peace to it. The sight of him was breathtaking, Seto had fuller cheeks that were red with health, and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His locket hung around his neck for all to see, and he was holding the locket when he answered the door. The first person he looked at was Mokuba, and he smiled, a breathtaking, beautiful smile, serene and tender. For a moment everyone was speechless.  
" Ni-sama!" Mokuba rushed up to Seto. Seto smiled, bending down and picking Mokuba up. Everyone sighed, relieved at the break of silence.

" Ni-sama, why did you leave me?" Mokuba asked.  
" Look over there," The other answered. " See that tree? That stone over there? That's Mom and Dad's new resting place. There are flowers too. These are all sakura trees, except that one, which is an oak tree. There are peony bushes surrounding us. Isn't this place magnificent? And look, see those two butterflies over there?"

Mokuba strained to look. There was the tree, the stone, but there were no butterflies.  
" Ni-sama, I don't see any butterflies!"  
" Look harder." Seto encouraged. " Look around the rocks, you'll see them. They're fluttering everywhere. You can't miss it. Both are white, with black frames and black speckles like pepper. They're so beautiful! 

_Twin petals of smiles,  
Flutter, flutter, dancing light,  
And then they vanish."_

Yami looked. But there were indeed, no butterflies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing Butterflies

Chapter 4

" Kaiba, ya left your brother and your company stranded in Domino while ya come here for a vacation. What's gotten into ya?" Jou demanded.

Seto didn't answer for a long time. He just held his brother close while eyeing Jou as if he couldn't recognize him. The wind rustled the trees, causing some to fall. Seto looked down at Mokuba.

_Dear Mom, Dad, _

The doctors say I have a distraught heart. They had the right idea about someone I know dying. They told me to go somewhere peaceful where I can rest my soul...

" Come inside." Seto said quietly. " I'll make us some tea."

The cabin was clean and well kept, rather big but cozy. Seto was the only person there. Yami wasn't sure if the cabin was even his, but most likely it was.

Seto led them to the living room and told them to make themselves comfortable. He was surprisingly hospitable, but there was a kind of impassiveness about the way he talked and gestured. There was an ethereal aura about him, and as he passed out the tea, no one spoke. There was a spell about the silence, to listen to the birds singing outside, the cry of birds of prey, the running waters of a creek somewhere beyond the trees.

Outside the sky was a clear blue, and the clouds sailed high above the ground. There were insects and cicadas calling from the treetops, and the trees moved with the wind as if dancing. Seto sat near the window a little stiffly, drinking his tea. The others did also, and even Jounouchi was quiet. The silence was like music, and Seto could hear the concerto playing in the background, seemingly, though it was only in his head. The beginning of the piece played the scene, with pine trees and oak, maples and cherry trees, with a stream nearby and a garden of flowers. The grave was shaded by the leaves and branches during the spring, summer, and fall, and during the winter it would be covered with snow like a white shroud. Always, there are two butterflies, no more, no less, fluttering near the grave. During the winter, the butterflies will disappear, but in the spring they will come back again, exactly the same as before.

" Kaiba, we have to talk." Yami began.  
" My name is not Kaiba." Seto interrupted.

There was a stunned silence.

" What do ya mean your name is not Kaiba?" Jou demanded.

In Seto's mind the concerto had moved to a faster pace, with a slight bounce to it, as if two children were playing, watching the birds, trying to catch dragonflies and cicadas, bouncing after the rabbits and chasing and teasing each other. They ran around in a circle, tumbling in the grass, as the teachers called and looked for them to come back to class. The children hid behind bushes, snickering as the teacher went right past them without noticing them. As soon as the teacher gave up, they ran out of the bushes, laughing with delight, the teacher scolded them, but they didn't care. They had each other.

" Kaiba is Gozaburo's name."

There was a silence.

In Seto's mind, the concerto had slowed down. Zhu had gone home, and learned that she will marry another man just when she wanted to tell her father about Liang. Close to tears, she begs her father to call it off, but her father turns around and leaves her without another word. 

She thought of Liang, and how she told him to meet her ' sister' here, and finally breaks into tears, knowing at last that she will never be with her love and will be confined to her betrothed, who she didn't even know. She will spend the rest of her life serving that betrothed, while her love would leave her.

Liang comes to the house, and he saw that his friend's sister was Zhu. At first he was dumbstruck. Then, joy took over him, until he saw her crying, and a tense worry took over him. Zhu tearfully told him that she can never be with him, because she was already betrothed to another. The worry turned into great pain, and all the surprise, the shock, the anguish was too much for him, and he doubles over, choking up blood. Zhu looks horrified, and rushes about him, crying in horror, wiping the blood from his lips. Liang chokes yet again, and she wept, stroking his hair.

" Ni-sama?"

But Seto was absorbed in his concerto. The drums had sounded. Zhu tells Liang to go home, and Liang asks her if he'll ever see her again. Zhu tells Liang that they will figure a way, and tells him that she will always love him. But the two of them knew that they will probably never see each other again, so Liang stays, trying to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. The time together was filled with sorrow and pain, and Seto heard the duet between the cello and violin, far far away, past the mountains, past the sea and ocean, drifting in the wind and coloring the trees with a shower of leaves and petals.

" Seto! Seto!"

Seto snapped out of his daydream, a little annoyed. Yami was holding him by the shoulders.

_I have distraught heart.  
After so many years, I still miss them._

" Seto, what's wrong with you?"

Seto stared at Yami. 

" The doctors say I need to find peace." He answered. " They wanted me to find a psychic to contact my parents."

There was a pause.

" Why look for spirits when you have butterflies?" Seto looked at the window. Yami followed his gaze, but there were no butterflies at all. Of all the creatures that may live in this area, the butterflies were the only ones that do not fly here. The truth dawned on everyone like a splash of cold water. Seto continued to gaze out the window, his face oddly content, his eyes distant, as if caught in some memory, though in his head Liang rises from his deathbed with a cry, before collapsing, his spirit leaving his body like the butterfly leaves its cocoon.

  
  
" One thing's for sure, it sure is peaceful here." Anzu looked around. " Quite odd that we found Seto so quickly. I thought we would have to drive around a little and knock each door of ever cabin."  
" I guess we were just lucky." Jou shrugged. " These things happen."  
" Or maybe it was because of Mokuba." Yugi answered. " Mokuba seemed really sure that Seto would be in this cabin."  
" The butterfly thing was spooky." Honda shivered. " Why's he so interested in butterflies? That's not the Seto Kaiba I know."  
" The Butterfly Lovers." Ryou said softly. " It's some kind of Chinese story, I think. I'm not really sure what it's about, but there's a famous concerto written for it, and it was claimed that the Butterfly Lovers Concerto was one of the most beautiful concertos ever written."  
" So what _is _it about?" Jou asked. " People who like butterflies?"  
" Two butterflies who love each other?" Honda asked.  
" I remember hearing something about the Butterfly Lovers." Anzu turned to everyone. " Something about a guy and a girl who love each other but can't be together."  
" Sounds like Romeo and Juliet."  
" Then what does it have to do with butterflies?" Jou asked.  
" I don't know."  
" It's odd. Kaiba wants so much to have butterflies around, but there aren't any butterflies here." Yugi looked around. " I see cicadas, dragonflies, beetles, but no butterflies. Why would Kaiba chose a place where there are no butterflies if he thinks they're so important?"  
" More importantly," Honda snorted, " Why would he chose such a place in the first place? Doesn't he care about Kaiba Corps?"  
" Where's Mokuba?" Ryou suddenly asked.  
" Inside with his brother." Yugi answered. 

  
  
_Dear Mom, Dad,_

I chose this place for you because it is far away from the city. Here you can be in touch with nature without a care for others around you. Here I'll leave you to rest in peace.

  
  
" Lost them too early." Seto said to himself. " I wasn't ready. But I wonder if they were here, would they be proud?"

  
  
_It's very hard to live without parents when you're a child. All the troubles in the world, and when you have parents you don't want to talk to them, even if they keep telling you you can trust them. When you have all the problems in the world and your parents are there, you take them for granted, because you think they'll always be there to listen and you don't want them to. When they're finally gone, and you must bear the troubles alone, when the only people willing to listen to your problems are finally gone and no one else will pause to listen or care enough to give you advice, all you can do is write letters to them without expecting answers, and tell them all your troubles without expecting advice, to go through all that trouble or writing it down or saying without expecting them to hear. Because you don't know where they are. You just know they're no longer there._

  
  
" You're coming back?" Yami asked Seto. " You mean, you're coming back to Domino?"  
" Hai." Seto smiled. " I can't bother them forever, you know."  
" Bother who?"

Seto just smiled.

" After all, I have a company to run." He said. " I have a responsibility."

  
  
The weeks afterwards were wonderful for the workers of Kaiba Corps. For some reason Seto Kaiba was in a good mood, and although he didn't look quite as sick as before, he was fairly mild tempered. No one really knew what to make of this change, while all prayed it would last until they at least retire.

But there was definetely something wrong with the CEO's mind, because he was always saying there were two butterflies hovering over the desk, or on the wall, or on the ceiling, but the butterflies don't exist. At first Seto wanted to let them see the two mystical butterflies, but afterwards gave up, letting the vision stay within him.

  
  
Summer came swiftly. Seto bought a gift and so did Mokuba. This time Yugi and the others did not question their motives. One weekend the two brothers disappeared. The following Monday they returned. No one questioned where they went.

But Yami was getting really really scared. Because he was having dreams of Ancient Egypt. And as he looked at Seto now, he felt as if he were living his entire life all over again, and he was afraid of the end it might come to.

  
  
_Dear Dad,_

Happy Birthday! Did you like that Swiss Army Knife I gave you? I doubt you'll need it, but hey, you always wanted one. I chose the best. It's light, yet there are many tools in it, other than scissors, which I think are just ridiculous. Anyways, happy 43 years!

Love  
Seto

  
  
Yami thought about how life was back in Egypt as he walked with Yugi and his friends. He remembered how he got Seto. Seto was a gift from a country far to the north. He was a prince that time, and Seto was a twelve-year-old boy. He had messy brown hair from struggling with the guards, whitish skin, thin, trembling frame and wild blue eyes. His father had been disinterested in him, but Yami thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

__

" Your Highness," The ambassador from the other country began, " We bring to you as an emblem of our peace, a rather unusual gift."

Yami looked up at his father, whose face was expressionless.

" Bring it here." His father said. Yami snickered to himself. What could Egypt possibly want? They had everything. Those fools don't know who they're dealing with.

There was a muffled cry, something that sounded like a sob, and a rather disheveled looking boy was thrown to his knees in front of the King. Yami sucked in his breath. He thought that an immortal was thrust in his grasp, a being more lovely than a flower, brighter than the sun. The child had fair skin, brown hair that had fallen out of place with his struggles, and deep, frightened blue eyes. His arms were tied tightly behind his back with thick ropes, as were his ankles, and his mouth was gagged. The child writhed on the soft carpet, then went still, but Yami could see him trembling.

" This boy we bring as your slave," The ambassador continued. " He is the most beautiful creature our lands have to offer. We hope you accept this gift."  
" I have wish to accept any gift you may offer," Yami's father said slowly, " however, I have enough slaves as it is. I do not know what to do with this child."  
" Father." Yami suddenly spoke, as softly as he could. His father turned to him.  
" Yes?"  
" I want to have him." Yami kept his eyes glued to the boy, who was staring at him. " I want to keep him."

His father blinked in surprise, but Yami did not notice. He only saw the boy, still writhing a little, making frightened yet angry noises like that of a caged animal. His father and mother spoke in quiet voices before his father nodded.

" We shall accept your gift, Ambassador." He told the man. He snapped his fingers, and servants stepped up. " Bring this child to my son's quarters."

Yami was elated. He watched as the young child squeaked as he was lifted suddenly, and the boy turned his eyes to Yami, fixing him the coldest glare he could. Yami did not really care. This beauty was his. The most beautiful thing in the world was his. He was his...  


  
  
When Yami rang the doorbell, Seto was the one who answered, and Yami had to stifle a gasp. Seto looked like a flower blooming in full health-never had he looked more fair. Seto gave him a bright smile.

" Konnichiwa Yami." He smiled. " Do come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some tea. Mokuba is out."

The change of manner surprised Yami a little, he was still unuse to this Seto, for Seto was never this warm. He did make himself comfortable, and Seto brought the tea, steaming hot, up in a tray. Seto took a cup and Yami did too, and they drank for a while in silence.

Finally, Yami couldn't take it any longer.

" Seto, do you remember anything?"  
" Remember what, Yami?"  
" Egypt."

Seto nodded. " Isis once showed me. She said I was an evil priest back then. I do remember dueling you."  
" Do you believe that? The fact that...you're evil once?" Yami asked.  
" I don't know." Seto shrugged. " My parents don't seem to agree."  
" Your..." Yami blinked. He frowned. " Parents?"

Seto held out a finger. Yami turned back. There was nothing there. Seto was staring at his finger.

" No one else can see them, but they're here. Mom's on my finger."

Yami looked closely, and then he looked back at Seto. Seto was still looking at his finger.

" Your...mother's on your finger."  
" She's a butterfly." Seto's face broke into a beautiful smile. " So is Dad."

Yami paled.

  
  
" You're saying that Seto Kaiba is seeing butterflies that aren't really there."  
" And he's claiming they're his parents."  
" That's just crazy, Yami."  
" I'm certain that my High Priest is going mad."  
" _Your _High Priest?"

Sighing, Yami began to tell Yugi everything.

After a while, Yugi finally spoke.

" You know, there's a very easy way to solve this problem." He said.  
" How?"  
" Be his Dad."  
" _Nani?!"  
" _I don't mean _be his father_. Think about it. What does a father do? Or a mother? What do parents act as? And what does Seto really want?"

Yami hesitated. " He wants someone to...take care of him?"  
" That's one."  
" You mean there are more?"  
" Well, maybe I should say it this way. I have ji-chan, but there are times when I feel so distant from him, because he's so old and I'm so young." Yugi looked at him. " And I know what parents are like, because there are some things Ji-chan can't offer me. I mean, maybe he can take care of me when I'm sick, and things like that, but there are times like when I'm bullied by other people, and I come home and I realize I don't want to burden him with childish nonsense because he's too old and he's too busy. Seto's the oldest person left in his family."  
" So you're saying that he wants someone to listen to his problems, to confide his true feelings."  
" That too."  
" Then what are you saying?" Yami asked, desperate.  
" Look, he's writing letters to his parents. What do you think he's trying to accomplish by doing that?"

Yami had no idea what Yugi was trying to say.

" Love, Yami." Yugi finally told him directly. " For now, Seto loves his parents. But what he really wants is to be loved."

  
  
The following day for some reason or other, Kaiba became his natural self again. Natural, meaning cold, aloof, impassive, all those words defining bastardism. However, his temper seemed very strictly controlled, and he never once raised his voice, only showing his annoyance at everyone.

But this time Yami noticed a sense of insecurity about the child, a sense of fear and lack of confidence. For a while he remained to himself without involving in Seto's matters, but one day, he finally gave Seto his hand.

Seto was really surprised.

" Seto, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"  
" Why are you doing this?"  
" Because," Yami hesitated, " For the sake of our relationship in the past."

Seto hesitated for a long moment. " I thought our relationship wasn't that great."  
" It didn't end that great." Yami answered. " But all the more reason to start over. You might not remember anything Seto, and even if you did you might not know, but I was deeply fond of you back then, and afterwards when I learned you missed your parents I deeply regretted what I did. This time I see you like this and I want to do things right. I know you want to be loved, Seto. I don't know if I can give you that, but at least let me give you support."

Seto was at loss. He was reluctant to suddenly trust the dark spirit, yet his heart longed to be comforted by gentle hands. There was a long silence. Then he put his face in his hands.

" I'm going mad Yami." He sobbed. " But I can't seem to stop. I miss them so much."

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto silently, and at that moment he felt the old fondness return to him. Perhaps he could love Seto. Perhaps he could. 


End file.
